


Forgotten

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: OOC, Other, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, catharsis writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Former Governor Kalen wants to see the hero of Raven’s Roost brought low once again.Because of the song, he knows the Wonderland elves’ curse.Money still has power even after the hunger.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags.

Kalen was no longer a governor. He’s finally settled after years of running, somehow managing to stay in the ranks of nobility despite his infamy. After the day the world went to hell and the true story of the carpenter, the “hero” of Raven’s Roost, came to light, the cold heat of simmering vengeance burst aflame and Kalen’s mind is filled once more with thoughts of the Hero brought low.

 

The world is a better place but money is still king over the hearts of a few and Kalen exploits that want in a secret demand: Thousands of gold for the hero Magnus Burnsides, delivered alive and whole.

 

Avarice, a sin so old, consumed the hearts of the secret few. 

 

Many failed, but none gave away Kalen and his intentions, only ever hiding behind crimes they’ve committed once before, burying the lead. 

 

In return, they are paid handsomely for their loyalty. 

 

After all these failures came a diamond in the rough, a simple plan that came from almost nowhere, stemming from a seed of truth: a hero cannot resist a cry for help. 

 

The ruse went well, a mission close enough to Raven’s Roost, a mother and child harassed by a terrible husband and father. So small and so personal that Magnus would deal with it on his own, leaving behind the most dangerous of his weapons for a mission so small. 

 

Magnus was strong, so he fought hard, but everyone knew his story, and no one underestimated him. 

 

He was outmanned and overpowered by the sheer force of numbers and he was knocked out and delivered back to the former governor. 

 

When Magnus finally comes to, bound and chained securely at his feet, Kalen already knew that he would not remember him.

 

Bound and tied so securely, Magnus cannot escape. 

 

And Kalen—

 

Kalen  _ uses  _ him. 

 

His lust was driven by having the same hero that once ruined his plans, kneeling at his feet. Magnus fought as Magnus was wont to do, but restrained as he was by chains that did not underestimate his strength, Magnus could do nothing but take it. 

 

He still doesn’t make it easy, writhing and gnashing his teeth, clenching his body tight and making it near impossible for Kalen to follow through with his intentions. But Kalen was a patient enough man. And Magnus was worth the fight. 

 

Kalen wasn’t one for battle but the fear he once had of the hero seeking retribution for the tragedy he’d wrought on Raven’s Roost had driven him to prepare. Kalen wasn’t as strong as someone who actively and frequently uses their body as a weapon, but he’d gotten stronger and with some extra help of some enchantments, gained strength enough to overpower the man fighting every inch of the way from under him. 

 

Kalen first holds Magnus still enough to bury his teeth deep into the side of his neck. It was an act so feral that Magnus thrashes violently in Kalen’s hold as soon as there was enough give. 

 

And feral was how he took him. Forced his way in and rutted into Magnus so harshly that the air between them was tainted metallic with Magnus’s blood. Mounted like an animal, Magnus fought like one, panic and fear tainted his frantic thrashing, caught as he was like a bear in a trap. 

 

He’s survived pain even worse than this but Magnus was still afraid. This humiliation was foreign to him, this powerlessness was foreign to him. This violation… was foreign to him. Being used in this way, rutted into by someone who revelled in this personal pain was foreign to him. Magnus tries not to let it show, but he feels in the deepest depths of his heart, shamed. 

 

And during it all, tired to the bone, used again and again so much so that the space between his legs was soaking wet with fluids he wished he did not know, Magnus prays to anyone who would listen, and begs for death. 

 

After he was done Kalen wipes Magnus’s mind and leaves him on the wayside, seed and blood still leaking out into the seat of his underclothes. 

 

The curse of the Wonderland elves made it so that he wouldn’t remember Kalen even if his mind wiping spell wore off. But it was a strong spell still, and Magnus will only have the memory of losing the fight to a group of men. Only have the memories up to being knocked out. 

 

He will walk home, ignoring the pain, only letting himself assess the damage after he is safe. The blood and soreness that cleaved deep into his bones told him the story of what happened.

 

Magnus chooses not to tell anyone of his theories of what transpired after he was beaten. 

 

He dreads the idea of people walking around with memories of him at his most vulnerable. Dreads the idea of a rumour like that spread around, running on the momentum of containing a seed of truth. 

 

He asks a healer for healing and that got rid of the pain almost immediately. But while the pain and wounds disappeared, Magnus still feels changed. 

 

Magnus had noticed after cleaning up that there was a scar on his clavicle now, too small to be from a beast. In the looking glass, he notices how his complexion blanched at the thought of how he’d explain this particular scar away. Maybe something about a drunkard too lost on drink that they knew only how to fight with their teeth?

 

He’d workshop the excuse later.

 

Magnus feels changed in the oddest way. He always brings along with him his most powerful weapon, even for the smallest missions. No longer leaving it behind in fear of an ambush. 

 

He keeps an ear out in taverns and bars, straining to hear whispered rumours of his name painted in unsavoury ways. 

 

He curls up in bed, near restless with a knife under his pillow. And when he does eventually sleep, his dreams are plagued with dark shadows holding him down and an unrelenting weight pressed heavy and stifling against his back. 

 

And if Magnus wakes to a wet face, no one has to know. 

 

Insanely, he thinks of Julia. One morning, long before the sun arose, sleep drunk and panicking, spikes of phantom pain had stabbed through his gut over and over again until all Magnus could do was sob. His mind goes to Julia and for once he was grateful that she wasn’t here to witness him in this pitiable state. 

 

He wants so bad to bury his face in her hair, wants to hold her close to him in his arms again, wants the security he feels whenever she would hold him back.

 

He breaks his own heart when he convinced himself that Julia wouldn’t want him as he is now. 

 

Taken bloody and raw and he didn’t even stir to protect his own honour. 

 

He dug his fingers into the new scar on his neck, drawing blood as he clawed into the sickeningly smooth toughened skin. It was the only physical souvenir left from the incident and Magnus directed all his pain and anguish onto it.

 

After it all, Magnus feels aged. Much too much like how he felt when Wonderland took a decade from him. But still, through the looking glass, he looks unbelievably unchanged. 

 

He manages to keep a front around everyone, but the one major thing that would signal to anyone visiting him that something was wrong, was that Magnus had taken to keeping the dogs out of his room. He was too afraid of accidentally hurting any of them while delirious from night terrors. 

 

One day, this will change.

 

He will have worked long and hard whittling a delicate piece, and fall asleep on his workbench. His sleep will be dreamless and dark, mind too tired to turn to the worst, but he would feel comforted in that darkness by spots of warmth that blanketed him.

 

He would wake, sore and tired from a dreamless sleep that felt like it did nothing, only to be met by his dogs, sleeping soundly around him. He’ll pet the one that slept closest to his face. He will still worry that his thrashing night terrors would hurt them, but he can’t deny the comfort his dogs bring him. 

 

That’s what they were trained to do after all.

 

He lets his door open, but he is still careful not to let any of the dogs too near his arms. Removes the knife from under his pillow even though he hesitates at first. He keeps his room safe, sacrificing some of the security he’d established for new comfort and security from his dogs.

 

Change won’t come immediately. There will be times where he comes too close to harming a dog and he’d lock them out again. Days where he takes one step forward and two steps back.

 

But one day, he will change.

 

One day he’ll be able to sleep comfortably with his canine companions next to him. One day he’ll be able to enjoy a night out without straining his ears for rumours. One day he’ll beat down hoards of men without breaking a sweat laughing as he goes without a single thought beyond living in the moment. 

 

And one day, far far into the future, he will be surrounded by love, walking willingly into the embrace of the beyond, leaving behind a life well lived and millions who loved him. 

 

And the Magnus brought low at forgotten hands would die along with Kalen. Forgotten.

 

One day he will be better.

 

But until then:

 

Magnus rests gently on the bed, limbs moving stiff and stuttered as he tries not to jostle any of the dogs who came to his bed. One of his hands move to grip the underside of his pillow, bare of any weapon he’s once hidden there and hold it tight. His other hand came to a rest on the dog closest to him, giving the good old boy a scratch behind the ears and it looked up at him with all the love in the world. With that at the forefront of his mind, Magnus falls into sleep, comfortable and warm.

 

Ignorant of prying eyes that delighted in his vulnerability.


End file.
